How it should have ended (my version)
by xxThatShyTomboyXx
Summary: Just my attempt of writing a happy ending... because I hate the movie's ending T.T Will be 2 chapters long


**I saw the movie after commemoration of the dead,(about a month ago) and I was really,really peevish about the fact that the movie didn't have a happy ending. Then my father said: _'' This is war, there is no happy ending...''_ That made me even more peevish and, in an attempt to cheer myself up, i wrote this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie,the book nor that I own the story. I only own my crappy English.****  
**

* * *

_''Shmuel, there you are!''_

Bruno yelled with a smile curled on his lips as he neared the huge wired fence that kept him separated from his imprisoned friend.  
Instead of greeting Bruno, Shmuel pressed his finger to his mouth _''Sssst, don't yell so hard, they will hear us'' _Then he gave Bruno a small smile ''_ I'm glad that you're here, I thought that...well...I thought that you wouldn't come...'' _Bruno noticed the soft, sad look in the other boy's eyes and the wound that still hasn't healed completely. It remembered Bruno of that day when he had acted so horrible towards his friend. It was an event that was chewing on his stomach every time he saw Shmuel. _'' Of course I would come! I promised you, didn't I? I don't break my promises!''_ Bruno said grinning wide, trying to hide the fact that he felt kind of insulted. '_'Do you have the pajamas?''_ Bruno asked which earned him another small smile from his friend. '_'Yes, I have the ''Pajamas'' S_hmuel unbuttoned the buttons of his pajamas to show that he was wearing one over his own._ ''Do you have the sandwich?'' _he asked with a shimmer of hope in his eyes while taking off the spare pajamas. _'' I do! Here it is. It's a big one!'' _Bruno handed his hungry friend the sandwich who thanked him gratefully and immediately started eating. It did Bruno well to see his friend eating, happily and carefree. Even if it was for a short moment only. And he wondered if seeing Shmuel like this would make him eventually forgive himself. Shmuel was already halfway done with the sandwich, making his taller friend wonder how such a tiny, small boy could eat so much. Shmuel had to be starving, it looked like they didn't get much to eat on their fa-... camp, Bruno corrected himself. Still busy eating, Shmuel gave him the pajamas and the hat. Bruno undressed till his underwear. Even thought his mom was the only one who saw him in his underwear sometimes, Bruno didn't feel embarrassed in Shmuel's presence. He was his friend, he didn't need to feel embarrassed. He dressed into the pajamas and putted on the hat. Bruno shifted it a bit so that it was covering his hair. _''Hey Shmuel, Is it okay like this?''_ Bruno asked while trying to picture how he would look like with those pajamas on. Shmuel had stuffed the last piece of sandwich in his mouth and gave him a thumbs up. _'' You look fine''_ Bruno felt a little nervous, what if it went wrong? he had a bad feeling about this. It was like Shmuel could read his thoughts _''Don't worry, I'm with You. Trust me. After we have found my dad you can go back...okay?''_ Bruno nodded and got on his knees, lowered his body and carefully crawled under the fence. The sense of joy when he stood up and faced his friend was immense. The both of them bursted out in a small fit of laughter, happily hugging each-other while celebrating their success._ '' I'm so glad that You're finally here!''_ Shmuel said, his eyes sparkling. _''Me too!'' _Bruno grinned. The joy he was feeling was way stronger than his fear. '_'Let's go! I can't wait to find my dad!'' _Together they ran through the camp, laughing and smiling, pretending to be airplanes. The other captives looked at they with surprised eyes._''This way, Hurry up!''_ For a skinny boy Shmuel was really fast and Bruno could barely keep up with him. _''Wait...Oh,... You're fast!''_ Suddenly Shmuel stopped laughing and halted himself. '_' Is there something wrong?''_ Bruno asked out of breath once he had reached his friend. Shmuel pointed to a huge barrack-like construction. Bruno saw men in uniform, strong and tall with faces of steel guiding a big group of emaciated and exhausted men and teens. They walked with difficulty, their eyes hollow. '_'W-what's going on?'' _Bruno asked not being able to suppress the fear in his voice. _''I don't know...'' _Bruno stared with big eyes at the crowd of people_ ''Do you see your dad?''_ Shmuel inspected the group '_'No...I don't see him here...but he had to be...this is our barrack''_ Shmuel's eyes followed the people _''Maybe if I go with them...''_ Bruno shook his head _''No, If your father isn't there then we have to search somewhere else, maybe...where you guys work''_ Shmuel faced Bruno_ ''Okay then, It's worth a try''_ There was a small hint of disappointment in his voice. Noticing Bruno stare Shmuel explained ''_You see, I just thought that he would be here...and that when we found him that you could meet him'' _Bruno gave him a small smile and together,without saying a word, they continued their search. Bruno was so engrossed by finding his friend's father that he had forgotten about the time... and the relocation. However, his mother and Gretel hadn't, and when they noticed that Bruno wasn't there they panicked. Bruno's mother interrupted the important meeting of her husband earning an angry glare and and a _''What do you think you're doing? Can't you see i'm busy?''_ The men in the room all stared at her as the poor women tried to regain her speech. Her husband's eyes narrowed and then widened immediately when his wife finally spoke:_''Bruno's missing!''_

* * *

***sigh*I can not face the horrific truth of war...**

**Cha 2 wil be soon up~**


End file.
